El mapache y el perro
by AlejandrinaLezza
Summary: El pequeño Inugami Sawamura Eijun esta vagando en el bosque "Seidou" en busca de alguna diversión, se topa con el Tanuki Miyuki Kazuya... y entonces empieza a obtener la atención del mapache pícaro ¿qué pasará con el pequeño perro inocente?


**MIYUSAWA Día 1. AU/Battery**

 **Advertencias:** Primera vez que escribo de estos dos pero como los amo, me vale madre aplicara universo alternativo, será muy fluffy y CONTIENE Ooc –lo sé, mi cuerpo entero lo sabe-.

 **Anime/Manga:** Daiya No Ace

 **Pareja:** MiyuSawa (Miyuki x Sawamura)

 **Palabras: 1,200 –OS-**

 **Elemento usado:** AU.

 **Dedicatoria:** La mayoría de mis fics te los dedico a ti Millenium, y todos estos son para ti girl

 **Notas:** Serán utilizadas las palabras japonesas Tanuki e Inugami ya que este es el nombre dado a las criaturas mágicas relacionas a la mitología japonesa, mapache y perro respectivamente. Yo las adaptare a mi gusto.

 **El mapache y el perro.**

Sawamura Eijun el Inugami que habitaba en el profundo bosque llamado "Seidou", se hallaba vagando por los alrededores, era primavera y los frutos empezaban a florecer, se terminó de comer la manzana que cargaba consigo y lanzo las sobras a un lado.

Últimamente sus días se habían hecho algo aburridos y no tenía ánimos de jugar con sus demás amigos inugamis.

" _Que aburrido"_ pensaba en medio de su caminata y por andar de distraído no se dio cuenta de una bola de lodo que le dio directo en la cara.

— ¡Pero qué…!—bramo el pequeño perro y se sacudió para quitarse la tierra mojada de la cara y entonces escucho una pequeña risa burlona que resonaba en ese frondoso lugar

— Hubieras visto tu cara Jajajá—un pequeño Tanuki se reía a carcajadas en el suelo y se podía escuchar la falta de aire en la voz del mapache juguetón.

— ¡Discúlpate!

— Sí, sí, lo siento Inugami…—dijo después de varios minutos mientras se acomodaba sus gafas que se habían caído

— ¡Eso no sonó sincero! —gruño pero fue vilmente ignorado por el mapache que estaba haciendo más bolas de lodo— ¡Te estoy hablando! —volvió a gritar e hizo una pelota de fango y la lanzo contra aquel bromista

Plop.

El sonido resonó al ser atrapada la pequeña pelota por la mano del Tanuki. Una sonrisa divertida apareció de parte de Miyuki y una cara sorprendida se hizo presente en Sawamura. Aquello había sido divertido.

— Hey perro~ lanza otra—dijo Kazuya aventándole otra bola de fango a Eijun y en ese instante unos ojos brillosos se posaron en la cara del can.

— ¡Mi nombre es Sawamura Eijun!

— ¡Miyuki Kazuya!

Y entonces empezaron a divertirse con ese juego infantil.

Duraron horas lanzando aquellas pelotas de lodo hasta que sintieron que el hambre se apodero de sus cuerpos.

— Sawamura—pronuncio aquel nombre como si fueran los amigos más cercanos y provoco que las orejas del Inugami se alzaran con sorpresa—Ayúdame a recoger algunos frutos del bosque, necesito resguardar comida para la semana

Y es que apenas era la tarde y bueno, Kazuya no recogía alimentos en el día… el era un animal más nocturno.

— ¡Claro! —dijo animado el canino moviendo su rabo de un lado al otro capturando el interés del mapache bromista, el perro se miraba enérgico.

Usaría esa vitalidad para ahorrarse el trabajo de conseguir su comida bajo su esfuerzo.

Caminaron por una vereda del boscaje y llegaron a unos arbustos donde había algunas moras y bayas, el pequeño can fue en busca de algunas y empezó a recolectar los frutos con esmero.

— Mira Miyuki, se ven realmente sabrosas—dijo con sus brillantes ojos dorados y entonces el mapache se vio perdido en aquel Inugami, ya que era realmente encantador. No había sentido alguna emoción similar por ningún otro animal del bosque. Esto era interesante.

" _Tal vez es la primavera"_

Lo siguiente fue recolectar unas manzanas de un enorme árbol, se miraban rojas y jugosas. El pequeño Inugami empezó a lanzar piedras con fuerza, para tirar algunas y entonces Miyuki cansado de tanta pérdida de tiempo decidió subir.

Clavo sus garras en la corteza y empezó a trepar obteniendo porras de motivación por parte del perro de orbes doradas que movía su cola y sus orejas con vigor.

" _Hey~ no deberías de verte tan lindo"_

Y en medio de su distracción perdió el equilibrio y cayó de manera estrepitosa encima de Eijun.

— ¡Ah, estás pesado Miyuki!—se quejo

— ¡Es tu culpa por distraerme Sawamura!

— ¿Eh?

Y sintió esos ojos dorados clavarse en él ¿acaso tenía algo en la cara?

— Te lastimaste…

— ¿Ah? —alzo una ceja el Tanuki mientras se sobaba la mejilla y sentía la sangre, solo era una pequeña cortada, podía vivir con ello

Y entonces… lo inimaginable.

Sintió una humedad en su mejilla y reacciono con lentitud

Estaba siendo "curado" por la lengua de Eijun

¿Lo estaba lamiendo?

Ah…

 _"_ _No tienes sentido de la auto preservación ¿cierto perrito?"_ una sonrisa ladina se posó en los labios de malvado mapache y supo que no podría contener sus instintos de querer seguir jugando con aquel Inugami.

— Ya estas curado Miyuki~—le sonrió y entonces el de orbes castañas supo que no podría evitar molestar a ese can.

— Gracias, pero aun necesitamos las manzanas así que sube por ellas— le ordeno para luego sonreírle de lado empujándolo para que se trepara al árbol.

El Inugami le obedeció y trepo con dificultad sin darse cuenta que una mirada penetrante le violaba sigilosamente mediante la observación analítica.

" _Tiene buen cuerpo, se nota que apenas está entrando a la edad de apareamiento. Es momento de reclamarlo"_

Pensaba con ahínco aunque después alejo sus pensamientos sexuales porque tuvo que recoger las manzanas que el otro se encargaba de tirar al suelo.

Al final Sawamura había terminado de acompañar a Kazuya a su madriguera y esperaba poder compartir la comida recolectada. Su estómago gruñía con fuerza.

— Oye Miyuki ¿Cómo nos repartiremos la comida?

— ¿Repartirnos? Esta es mía—dijo firme

El viento soplo fuertemente y el pequeño canino agacho las orejas y dejo caer las manzanas y bayas que cargaba en sus manos

¿Qué?

¿Qué?

— ¿Qué?

— Yo te pedí ayuda para recolectar mi comida ¿no? Sí que eres inocente Sawamura—sonrió el mapache astuto provocando un gesto malhumorado en la cara del ingenuo perro

— ¡MIYUKI TRAMPOSO!

— Hey~ yo no hice trampa, tu eres el que malinterpreto mis palabras Sawamura—dijo con un tono burlón mientras la esponjosa cola del Inugami se bajaba mostrando una depresión enorme.

Los enormes ojos color miel del can empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas enormes y entonces Kazuya sintió algo dentro suyo romperse

¿Era arrepentimiento?

¿Pena?

¿Empatía?

No.

Era tentación.

Deseo.

Lujuria.

La cara de Eijun se veía realmente erótica.

Sí, la primavera estaba golpeando fuerte.

— Solo bromeaba Sawamura, ven por una manzana—comento con frescura en su voz mientras sostenía el fruto frente a su rostro— ¿Acaso no la quieres?

Insistió y entonces el más pequeño se acercó con sigilo, parecía que su sentido de supervivencia estaba despertando.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de tomarla.

Muack.

Se plasmó un beso en la boca del pequeño perro descuidado y este cayó sobre su trasero ante la sorpresa.

— ¿Qué hiciste Miyuki?

— Se llama beso Sawamura tonto~ los humanos lo hacen todo el tiempo, significa que ahora tu y yo somos mejores amigos.

Mintió con inteligencia y noto el sonrojo del pequeño can.

Tenía tanto que enseñarle en tan poco tiempo

Después de todo, los mapaches se apareaban en la primavera y bueno… Miyuki Kazuya empezaba a sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba con intensidad.

— ¡¿Mejores amigos?!

— Si

— ¡Wah, que genial! Entonces me alegro—sonrió y movió de un lado a otro su rabo y después le dio un beso rápido y algo torpe en la boca al pequeño mapache calenturiento.

Oh.

La inocencia era un cuchillo de doble filo y ahora mismo le traería mala suerte al Inugami.

— Oye Sawamura… tengo cosas interesantes de los humanos en mi madriguera ¿quieres que te enseñe algunas?

— Oh… eso sería genial Miyuki

Había sellado su destino.

Pobre perro.

Pero al menos ahora tenía a un mapache pícaro que no le dejaría escapar por nada del mundo.

 **Fin.**


End file.
